Summary: The long-term goal is to strengthen and expand the Biotechnology Research Investigational Core (BRIC) research infrastructure at Florida A&M University (FAMU) by providing resources and expertise, as well as introducing applied novel and innovative research strategies. The objective is to provide researchers with technical support and a research network of technical experts thereby allowing them to investigate the biological basis for disease states that affect disadvantaged populations with a special emphasis in cancer (breast, prostate and lung), infectious and neurodegenerative diseases. There is a critical need to apply current technologies to elucidate, and uncover the causes of health disparities experienced by racial and ethnic minorities, the rural and urban poor, and other medically underserved populations and identify strategies by which they can be eliminated - 2010 NIMHD goals. The rationale for expanding the BRIC will allow researchers to gain a better understanding as to the biological aspects of health disparities, thereby enabling investigators to create new preventative and therapeutic strategies. Specific Aims: 1) create a state-of-the-art biotechnology core that is managed by a group of skillfully trained experts to develop research resources for (a) Proteomics (b) Flow Cytometry (c) Imaging and (d) High Throughput Screening facilities; 2) enhance and develop research skills and capabilities by providing new technologies and training of faculty in the use of core services; and 3) enhance and develop knowledge-base and research proficiency by providing workshops, seminars and short courses in biotechnology research applications. This core is innovative because it expands faculty capabilities enriched with advanced technologies that enable depth of investigative analysis involving biological controls, signaling systems, and mechanism of action, allowing for greater understanding of disease etiology leading to the development of strategies to reduce disease morbidity and mortality associated with health disparities. The BRIC is significant because it is expected to promote meaningful collaborations, allow sharing of resources, provide developmental and training opportunities for minority scientists, and enhance faculty abilities to compete for extramural support. Participation of researchers from diverse ethnic backgrounds is critical and relevant to public health issues within minority populations and brings a unique cultural perspective to addressing health disparities. In addition the proposed core is relevant to the NIH/NIMHD mission pertaining to developing the research infrastructure and training investigators to become more successful in obtaining competitive extramural support in biomedical research.